Just Who Am I Thinking About?
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: this is a monologue from Taichi's POV. It's sort of weird, and doesn't really have a plot. Contains Taito, Jyoumi, and a bit of unreal Michi. So there is shounen-ai, not much though. So stay away if you don't like that stuff. And please R+R!


Just Who Am I Thinking About

Notes: This is something that sprang into my brain and wouldn't stop bothering me. It's kind of insane, I don't think even I understand parts of it. ^^; There is Taito, sorta, forced Michi, and Jyoumi, sorta. Sorry Jyoushiro and Somi fans, Jyoumi fit so much better in this fic, and it's cute! ^^ It's from Tai's POV, I'm not really sure exactly when. I'm thinking they're still in the Digital World though, before season 2, when Mimi still had brown hair. 

Disclaimer: Think people, do I really own Digimon? :a few people nod: …:hits head against wall: I don't so don't bother suing me.

Now on with the fic!

Just Who Am I Thinking About?

Hmmmmmm, Yamato has been acting weird. He's stopped talking to us again, even Takeru, sorta. It's better than before he attacked us, but still. What's his problem? I thought we'd established that we were his friends, and friends talk to each other, they don't sit there and brood in a corner. Are we suddenly not good enough for him then? A better question, why am I so worried about Yamato? It's not like I like him or anything, but I like him as a friend, just I don't like him _that_ way, right? I mean, I should like someone like Sora or Mimi. It was weird, when we were younger, everybody thought me and Sora would get together. They'd go "Aww, looks at them! They looks so cute together!" That was all the old ladies that pat you on the head and go "Aren't you the cutest thing?" But about me and Sora, we just kind of stared at each other, then went back to playing. I mean, how much thinking about stuff like that will a little kid do? And anyways, Sora's too much of a best friend for me to like her. She's like my sister, only nicer. I love Hikari a lot, but she gets on my nerves a lot. She's always looking at me and Yamato with this knowing look on her face. Yeesh, I don't like him or anything… So I guess I'm supposed to like Mimi. I know for a fact that Jyou likes her, he's practically infatuated with her! If she so much as **looks** at him, he goes into a state of bliss. It's kind of cute actually. I don't really know what Jyou sees in her though. I suppose she's pretty enough, with long brown hair and brown eyes. But I dunno, she's just pretty, and brown hair and brown eyes aren't really my type I think. I like soft blond hair that you want to run your fingers through and big blue eyes that pull you down and down until you feel really really deep under water… Huh? Mimi doesn't have blond hair or blue eyes, what am I thinking about? Anyways, Mimi has a pretty nice smile, I suppose. It's cheerful and Jyou practically faints everytime she does it. But somehow, her smile is lacking. It doesn't make you feel warm inside, and make you feel loved when it's directed at you, it makes the world a brighter place… and Mimi's lips aren't really, I dunno. They're just lips; hers don't practically beckon you to kiss them… And her skin? It's nice I suppose, I've never really felt it. She's pretty tan, but not as much as most of us. Her skin seems a bit rough though. I'd like it better if she had skin that was almost as pale as death, no matter how much it was in the sun, that is sometimes tinged faintly with pink, that feels as soft as it looks… Her personality's getting better, she doesn't whine as much anymore. And talk about strength of will, that girl gets what she wants when she wants it. It's scary sometimes. She's not as much of a ditz anymore, I like that. But I'd like it better if she spoke her mind sometimes, and wasn't afraid to disagree with me, and she cared about everyone even if she didn't show it. That's weird. I'm smiling, but who am I thinking about? Mimi, or someone else?

Interesting little thing, ne? Now please tell me your thoughts and comments on said fic in that lovely little box down there. ^_^


End file.
